


Damn You, Iorveth

by Daovihi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sickfic, Tickles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Iorveth gets sick, and Vernon is stuck babysitting him.





	Damn You, Iorveth

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by when I was sick during Hurricane Irma

"Take your medicine." Vernon held the spoon to his petulant boyfriend's mouth, which was sealed in a frown. "Don't be a child."

"Fuck you." Iorveth spat and turned away.

"Really? Are you actually going to be like this?" Vernon pushed the spoon closer. "The sooner you take your medicine, the sooner I'll leave you alone and the sooner you'll recover."

Iorveth flipped Vernon off and glared at him. The effect was ruined before it was even created, as Iorveth had a runny nose and a red face, and was sniffling like no tomorrow. 

Vernon sighed and took the spoon away. "Look, I'll take the medicine. I'll prove to you it doesn't taste like shit." Vernon put the spoon in his mouth and drank the medicine. He barely managed to keep a straight face. That was the worst-tasting thing he has ever put in his mouth, and he was in the military. He forced a smile on his face. "See? It tastes okay. Now, your turn."

"No." Iorveth blew his nose into a tissue.

"Oh, for the love of…" Vernon mumbled as he refilled the spoon. "Just take the goddamn medicine. You'll only need to have it in your mouth for a few seconds, and then you can drink some water and get the taste out of your mouth."

"No." Iorveth threw his tissue at Vernon.

"Damn you, Iorveth." Vernon dumped the medicine into his mouth. He resisted the urge to gag as he leaned over and pressed his mouth to Iorveth's.

Iorveth tried to back away, but Vernon held his head in place. He stayed still, waiting for Iorveth to open his mouth. It was quite difficult to do so, considering the ungodly taste of the medicine, but his stubbornness paid off. Iorveth eventually opened up for him, allowing him to transfer the medicine to Iorveth. Iorveth gagged at the bitter taste, but Vernon coaxed him into swallowing it all up.

Iorveth ended the kiss by shoving Vernon off and choking, making Vernon grab a bucket by their bed and hold it to Iorveth. Iorveth coughed and held up a finger. Vernon lowered the bucket, but he didn't put it down. After a minute, the coughing ceased, and Iorveth proceeded to curse out Vernon.

"You weren't taking your medicine." Vernon rebutted.

"Doesn't give you the right to just- Ugh!" Iorveth flopped back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Next time, I'll ask first."

"No you're not." Iorveth rolled onto his back and sniffled.

"Hey." Vernon rubbed the back of Iorveth's shoulder. "How about I get you some more orange juice?"

"Dun wan' it."

"Water?"

"No."

"Anything to drink? Eat?"

"No!" Iorveth threw his pillow at Vernon. "I hate you! I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Damn you, Iorveth…" Vernon muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath, then he gave back the pillow. "Want me to leave?"

"NO!!!" Iorveth screamed, straining his throat. "I will literally kill you if you leave!"

"The fuck do you want me to do then?" Vernon threw his hands up.

"…Dunno." Iorveth shrugged. Then, he fell into a sneezing fit.

Vernon chuckled. "Your sneezes are so cute." He cooed teasingly.

"No they're not."

"Yes they are."

"No. They're. Not."

"Yes. They. Are."

"No!" Iorveth grabbed his pillow and hit Vernon with it.

"Oh, damn you, Iorveth! Now you've gone and done it!" Vernon laughed as he fought for control of the pillow. When that failed, he came forward and embraced Iorveth in a bear hug. "Ha ha! I've found your weakness!"

"Vernon!" Iorveth couldn't help but smile as he thumped his boyfriend on the back. He decided to switch tactics and tickle Vernon's sides, the part that was most sensitive to tickles.

"Ior- Ahahahaha! Sto-o-op! I can't… Damn you, Ioooorrrr…" Vernon fell on top of Iorveth in a fit of giggles, prompting Iorveth to laugh too. "I, ha ha ha, I yield!"

Iorveth stopped, allowing Vernon to get some air. Both of them giggled as they thought about what had transpired. Vernon tilted his head and gave Iorveth a small kiss.

"That's gay…" Iorveth informed Vernon.

"You're gay."

"True…" Iorveth returned the favor with a deeper, longer kiss. He yanked himself away when he felt a warm, wet tongue swipe across his lower lip. "Ey! Fuck off, pervert! 'M sick!"

"Don't worry, I have a strong immune system." Vernon patted Iorveth's arm. "I won't catch your cold."

"Dun care." Iorveth pulled Vernon down for another hug. "Dun want tongue. Want cuddles."

"If you say so…" Vernon gave Iorveth a peck on the nose and settled down by his side, wrapping his arms around him. Iorveth sighed happily and nuzzled into his neck, suddenly not so sore anymore.

\-----

Iorveth trotted through the camp, bouquet of flowers in hand, off to meet up with his love. He wanted to thank him for tending to him while he was sick. And he knew just the way to do it. Flowers, dinner, and a romantic walk under the moon. It was going to be perfect.

"He's gonna love it…" Iorveth smiled as he approached Vernon's tent. A loud sneeze coming from within startled Iorveth out of his reverie. Iorveth pushed open the flaps, and what he found within made him laugh.

Vernon had piled up a mountain of blankets around himself, and yet he shivered uncontrollably. His face was beet red when he coughed and blew his nose into a tissue. He glared at Iorveth through watery eyes, and if he could speak he would have cursed him out. Instead, he flipped him the bird.

"Damn you, Vernon."


End file.
